<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>good company by sonicaspirin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653656">good company</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicaspirin/pseuds/sonicaspirin'>sonicaspirin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hetstaine [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Megadeth, Metallica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dave has feelings, Dave is a slut, Dirty Thoughts, Hook-Up, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Riding, damn load era James is hot, kinda sad but Dave Is feeling horny so, sex was good, sorry cliff, sorry dave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicaspirin/pseuds/sonicaspirin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“你知道吗，”Dave把你的手拉过来圈在自己腰上，然后瑟缩着靠近你，“我早就想知道你的老二尝起来怎么样了。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Hetfield/Dave Mustaine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hetstaine [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>good company</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>麦塔莉卡没品笑话🈶️<br/>《关于你对漂亮寡妇的下流幻想成真了这件事，以及日常对不起前夫李悬崖》<br/>load era 詹/80s超嫩马马</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>你第一次遇到他是在那个破破烂烂的小酒馆里。</p><p>男人的第二个家，他们这样称呼那个鬼地方。因为在这里他们可以躲避家里凶狠的老婆和麻烦的孩子，还能经常和漂亮的小妞亲热亲热。</p><p>那个新来的，有金橙色卷发的甜心。他一定是不懂规矩，才占了你的固定座位。然而酒保看到你，打算让他换个位置的时候你却挥了挥手，然后躲进了角落里。你不想第一次就吓到他。因为已经好久没有让你眼前一亮的身影了。</p><p>你觉得像他这么漂亮的人不应该出现在这种地方。太危险了，烂醉如泥的老酒鬼们肯定都在打他的注意。这周边有的是为了几张钞票出卖身体的姑娘，但这种事有的时候并不是你情我愿的，会有强买强卖，那些性子软弱无法反抗的女孩甚至拿不到什么钱。他迟早也会被糟蹋的。他太瘦了，人生地不熟，也没见过有人和他一起。最重要的是，他太漂亮了。他算得上高挑，或许能挡得住一个人的拳头，但是那些不要脸的老流氓会三五成群地围住他。你不想这样的事情发生在他身上。</p><p>因为你不想承认自己会加入他们。</p><p>他和你一样每天晚上都会来这里。你坐在角落看着他漂亮的卷发。太远了，听不清他在和酒保聊些什么。不过没关系，你拜托了那个年轻人帮你套套他的底细。你当然不打算放过好不容易才出现一次的甜心，也不打算让别人捷足先登。如果让他来选的话，也一定会是你，你不知道为什么突然有了这个自信。</p><p>你甚至不用主动去问他的名字，或是特意打听。只要加入人们茶余饭后的闲聊就好了，围坐在吧台旁喝着粗劣啤酒的老男人总是喜欢在白日梦里糟蹋那些漂亮的造物。新来的甜心叫Dave，在知道他是一个人搬来小镇之后他们讨论的内容就更肮脏了。你猜测他很爱他的丈夫，否则那个可怜男人去世的第二天他就可以爬上别人的床，然后得到他想要的一切。也不至于现在一个人搬来这个破地方了。你知道肯定有很多人追求他，他这么漂亮，而且，嘿，谁不想给死了丈夫的漂亮宝贝带来一点温暖呢？不过你也不能责怪他们，谁都有资格对自己得不到的人有那么些下流的幻想。但是你不一样，因为你迟早会知道那个被牛仔裤紧紧包裹着的屁股操起来是什么感觉。</p><p>最重要的是，你知道该怎么接近他。</p><p>你不是随便说说，因为已经有好几个胆子大上去搭讪的人挨了Dave甜蜜的一巴掌了。他们说他的脾气就像看起来一样辣，嘴上更不饶人。你陪笑，心里却知道这些可怜的老男人肯定喜欢被小辣椒辱骂，他比圣诞节才有的上等威士忌还让他们激动。你期待他在床上能变得更调皮。</p><p>-</p><p>“一个人吗？”</p><p>他自顾自地喝酒，没有回答你。但你知道他肯定听见了，如果Dave真的是一只猫的话，他或许会感兴趣地动动耳朵。</p><p>“衣服不错，我也喜欢这张专辑。”</p><p>Dave转过头看着你，等待你的下文。</p><p>“可惜这个乐队在首专之后就不那么激流了，你觉得呢？”</p><p>“除了一专，我没怎么听过他们的歌。”他说话了。</p><p>“我收藏了不少Metallica的CD，想来我家听听吗？我是说，世界上不止激流这一种金属，而且主唱的声音很性感。”</p><p>Dave把烟灰弹到喝空的酒杯里，盯着你的眼睛傻笑。你猜这个点他应该喝得不少，或者嗑嗨了，总之应该很好骗才对。</p><p>“比你的还性感吗？”</p><p>“听听看才知道。”</p><p>他扶着你的大腿跌跌撞撞地跳下高脚凳，把酒钱扔到吧台上，往门口走去。你立刻抓起外套起身跟上他，回头对酒保露出一个胜利的微笑。</p><p>得手了。</p><p>“你知道吗，”Dave把你的手拉过来圈在自己腰上，然后瑟缩着靠近你，“我早就想知道你的老二尝起来怎么样了。”</p><p>你有点受宠若惊，同时后悔自己没有早点出手。</p><p>“坦诚是可贵的品质。”你捏了捏Dave腰上的软肉，他又对你露出那种迷迷糊糊的傻笑。你忍不住好奇他是不是对每一个想把他带回家的人都是开门迎客的态度，并不是说你不喜欢他这么主动，你只是想尽可能多地占有他。</p><p>-</p><p>你看着Dave跪在腿间干呕，金红色的卷发被你揉得乱糟糟的。</p><p>“对不起，”他用手背胡乱擦了擦嘴，然后仔细地舔掉手指上残留的精液。“有点生疏了。”</p><p>婊子。</p><p>你还在裤子口袋里掏钥匙的时候Dave突然挤到你面前，然后捧着你的脸一顿猛亲。你感觉他几乎是在啃你的嘴唇和下巴，舌头和牙齿都用上了。他搂上你的脖子，紧接着你的视线被金色波浪遮住，手里的东西全掉到了地上。如果不是你及时推开他捡起钥匙开了门，Dave可能会直接在邻居的注视下跪下来解开你的腰带。</p><p>你刚刚关上门Dave就又贴了上来，你顺势搂住他边亲边往沙发上带。而Dave显然对于你夺走主动权的行为有点不爽。他用力推了你一把，粗暴得像个只想买你一夜的嫖客。你毫无防备地向后摔去，毕竟谁都不会在一个漂亮的空壳子面前全副武装。你跌在沙发上，Dave在面前居高临下地盯着你。你伸手扶住他的大腿，拇指在胯骨旁边慢慢画着小圈。你本来以为他会喜欢这样的挑逗，或者说，循序渐进的前戏。毕竟他甚至没有等你解释清楚带他回家的真正原因，就开始啃你的脸了。你把手往上移时，Dave却拍掉了你的手，然后自顾自地脱衣服，过程中完全没有断开和你的对视。你其实很欣赏这样的美景。Dave的身体和你想象中一样白嫩，你期待在洁白的画布上留下吻痕和淤青。你同时也好奇他Dave在床上会像一个刚刚被开苞的处子，还是暴露他的真实面貌——一个被操熟的荡妇，无论怎么样，你马上就要亲自揭开谜底了。</p><p>Dave脱到只剩内裤的时候滑下去，跪到你双腿中间。你的手伸向Dave，手掌摊开，他自然而然地把下巴搁在你手心上，丰满的下唇若有若无地蹭你的拇指。你盯着他太妃糖色的眼睛，像温柔的旧情人一样和他对视。但是，天哪，只有你自己知道你现在有多想用你的老二把这个漂亮婊子钉在床上，把他刺穿。你受不了他的眼神和笑容，你得赶紧想个办法把这该死的坏笑从他的漂亮小脸上抹掉，比起那种得意的傻笑，你更想扇他一巴掌，然后看他在你身下抽泣。</p><p>但是现在，你最好让自己享受他承诺过的口交。因为这是你们约定好的，而你说什么都不能错过射在Dave嘴里的机会。</p><p>Dave的口活意料之中很好。他为你小心翼翼地收起了牙齿，你能清晰地感受到他灵活的舌头在性器下面轻轻地滑来滑去。与其同时他和你对视，他在挑逗你。Dave简直把你的老二当成棒棒糖舔，而且他看起来真的有那么享受。</p><p>你看得出Dave在床上是个着急的孩子，他还没有认真舔几口就想把整根都吞下去，不出意外呛到了自己。这让他控制不住地流了更多口水，粘稠的液体划过因为摩擦而红肿的嘴唇，从他的嘴角滴下来，沾湿那团随意地垂在胸前的金发。你突然觉得自己有点可悲，仅仅是看着一个裸体的金发男人流口水，你就快要射出来了。但你很快原谅了自己，因为跪在你腿间的是Dave。而Dave上辈子大概是什么掌管口交和性感下唇的女神。你爱慕你的女神，你想要膜拜她，Dave却不需要你轻柔的爱抚和甜言蜜语，他只想快点达到高潮，或许他还会喜欢轻微的疼痛。你没有理由不让Dave（其实更多是你自己）获得快感，于是你顺着他的意思挺腰，把性器粗暴地操进他的口腔。你终于夺回了主导权，你的手指深深陷入那团金发里，扣着他的脑袋控制抽插的节奏。性器的顶端抵到喉咙的时候Dave显然想要退缩，他抓住你的手臂企图让你放开他。但现在还不到仁慈地让他喘口气的时候，你又顶进去了一点。</p><p>直到你亲眼看到金色的睫毛被泪水打湿，他整个人都泛着不正常的红晕。好了，差不多欺负够了。但是你很快就要到了，你犹豫了一下，最终决定暂时委屈自己。第二次深喉时你射在了快要窒息的Dave嘴里。</p><p>他把你的精液吞下去之后擦擦嘴，然后骄傲地抬起头看着你，像个小屁孩期待得到大人的表扬。你当然不能拒绝你的宝贝。其实，你根本克制不住自己把他从地上捞起来接吻，Dave毫无技巧地把舌头往你嘴里挤，你尝到了啤酒和自己的味道，你甚至不在意他刚刚含过你的老二。精液和来不及咽下去的唾液给他本来就丰满的嘴唇涂上了一层水光，晶莹剔透的粉红色，像某种色情至极的唇蜜。他比你睡过的任何一个浓妆艳抹的妓女都要美。</p><p>“去卧室吧，”你提议，“床上总比沙发舒服。”</p><p>Dave又对你傻笑，你不确定现在他的大脑还在不在运转了。你把这当成默许，当然，你得把他抱过去。</p><p>Dave用胳膊把自己的上半身撑起来，看着你脱衣服，然后在床头柜里翻找润滑剂和避孕套。他搂住你的脖子和你接吻，难得乖巧地爬到你腿上让你给他扩张。</p><p>他大概很久没做了，你花了不少时间才挤进去三根手指，然而Dave已经快要失去耐心了，他又开始胡乱啃你的脸。你抽出手指，扶住Dave的腰帮他慢慢坐在你的性器上。Dave小口喘气挣扎着适应你，发出支离破碎的轻微呻吟。你能感觉到他整个人都在发抖，抖得厉害，他显然没办法一次全部吞进去。你像给小动物顺毛一样安抚他，缓慢抚摸他的后背，告诉他不用着急，你们有一整个晚上的时间可以挥霍。但Dave并没有听你的，他咬着下唇一点点把你的阴茎吃进去，你分辨不出他的表情是爽还是痛。完全坐下去的时候Dave抱住你，你们的身体因为汗液和润滑剂紧密贴合。你试探着顶上去，Dave猛地仰起头，毫无收敛地尖叫。Dave捏了捏你的肩膀，用气声告诉你他要自己动。</p><p>婊子。他可真入戏。</p><p>一开始只是小幅度的摆动，很快他就找到了骑你老二的最佳节奏。Dave在你的腿间起起伏伏地操自己，抬高屁股再狠狠撞下去，满意地从喉咙里发出甜腻的咕哝声，听得出他一定很爽。Dave的金发乱成一团糟，厚重的刘海挡住了大半张脸，所以你只能想象那双被情欲熏出水汽的焦糖色眼睛。或者，你也可以把你的注意力放在更值得关注的地方。Dave的指尖像野猫一样在你背上乱划，然后摸索着扣住你的后颈，把你的脑袋按在自己胸脯上，用力到可以把你闷死。有那么一瞬间你觉得要是这么死掉这辈子就值了。但是不行，后面还有更好的东西等着你。你顺着他的劲咬上他白嫩的乳肉，舔舐着粉色的乳晕和被刺激得越来越硬的乳头。Dave紧紧抓着你，把自己的胸脯和肩膀往你嘴里送，一边贴着你的耳朵浪叫。</p><p>你最终把他翻过来，那双修长的腿勾着你的腰让你进到更深的地方。你在他紧致的甬道里射了，又在把他拖进浴室清理的时候射给了他灵活的手指。这在你说长不长说短不短的38年生命里，算得上最爽的一夜情前三了。你开始怀疑他的前夫是不是被榨干的。你为他不能继续享受Dave美好的身体感到惋惜，同时又庆幸自己成功把单身的Dave骗上了床。</p><p>-</p><p>一具软软的身体挤进了你怀里。</p><p>“James？”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“我能在你家住几天吗？”</p><p>你没有想到Dave会直接提出推进你们的关系，至少不是这么快，但是你显然没有理由拒绝他。</p><p>“当然了，宝贝。你想住多久都行。” 只要让我操。你在心里补充。</p><p>Dave在你怀里扭了扭，思考了一会儿又开口了。</p><p>“明天早晨你能等我醒了再起床吗？”</p><p>“没问题，我还会给你早安吻。现在睡吧。”</p><p>你没有想到Dave会这么在意事后温存，毕竟你以为他只是像你一样，单纯想找个质量高的床伴解决生理需求。不过，你总不能因为一个永远失去伴侣的年轻人对一次性的廉价爱情抱有期望而责备他。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>